The Telling of a Old Bat
by daughterofhorses
Summary: When Ginny arrives home after a Quiddich tournament she finds Aunty Muriel is staying with them and intent on getting Ginny married to some nice man. What she doesn't know is that Ginny's boyfriend just proposed. Ginny/Harry


**I don't own Harry Potter**

Ginny could have killed her mother, of all the people to invite over for a week she had to invite Aunty Muriel. It was bad enough that she and Harry would have to endure being on the end of all her brothers' jokes without having to deal with her insane great aunt as well.

When she had agreed to marry him, she knew it was going to be a rough road to the wedding, but that was before you added in a great aunt who had no clue that the family even knew he future fiancée.

When she had walked into the Burrow after a Quiddich practice that wrapped up a weeklong tournament the Harpies had played in all she had wanted was a long hot soak in the bath, preferably if she had Harry washing her hair for her. Though she knew she couldn't get that as he was on a mission out of the country and wasn't expected to return for another week. He had left a day into the tournament after asking her to marry him when they went out to dinner before he left. The restaurant had been a muggle one and the newspapers hadn't gotten hold of the news of the engagement. Ginny hadn't even told her mother, wanting to wait until she could tell her in person. But even if she didn't have Harry, she could still take a bath. And yet, now she was standing in front of the old lady and being severely criticized.

"Ginevra, what are you wearing? It looks like something those muggle men wear."

She was referring to the skinny jeans and loose Harpies tee-shirt that Ginny was wearing.

"It's comfortable Aunty Muriel, and I just got back from Quiddich."

"A young lady shouldn't be playing such a dirty sport."

"I love Quiddich and I can do what ever I like Aunty Muriel, I am 22."

"Yes, and it is high time that you get married to a nice young lad with good looks and a lot of money."

"Aunty Muriel," Ginny protested as her mother came in and sent her up to take a shower before she tracked mud and sweat all over the house.

* * *

><p>When she came down to the kitchen her mother sat her down at the table with a hot mug of tea and as she cooked dinner, began to question her about the tournament.<p>

"How did it go?"

"We won!"

"Congratulations! How is Harry?"

"He proposed mom!"

"Did you accept it?" Molly Weasley questioned her youngest daughter excitedly.

"Mum, why wouldn't I? He was so romantic, we went out to dinner at a muggle restaurant and then he took me to these beautiful gardens and asked me to marry him."

"I always knew you to were going to end up together. So where is my future son in law?"

"He is on a mission and shouldn't be back for a week."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure Harry will be absolutely fine."

"I know mum, I just miss him."

Ginny's mother squealed when she finally noticed the ring that adorned her daughter's hand.

"Ginny, that is a beautiful ring."

"Harry said it was his mum's engagement ring and he said that it was only right that I should have it."

"Well it certainly is beautiful."

A rather nasty voice interrupted their conversation, "What is beautiful?"

"My engagement ring," Ginny said smugly turning to her great aunt."

"Good, it is high time that you get married. Is your man rich because if you are getting married you need someone who is rich."

"Aunty Muriel, it doesn't matter if he is rich, I love him."

"Love, that doesn't matter, you just need some handsome, rich wizard who is good in bed."

"Aunty Muriel," Ginny protested, her aunt didn't need to know that Harry was very good in bed.

"Well, who is he?"

"His name is..." Ginny started before she was interrupted.

"Harry Potter," a voice broke in from the doorway.

"Aunty Muriel turned around in time to see her niece crash into the chest of a dark haired man who bent down to capture her lips in a long, passionate kiss.

"I though you weren't going to be back for another week." Ginny said as they broke apart.

"We finished early and so I figured you would be here."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to love."

Their moment was broken by a cough from the table.

"Well let me look at you boy, I need to see what you look like."

Harry stood uncomfortably as he was scrutinized by the old lady.

"Not bad looking, nice, good quality robes. What do you do?"

"I am an Auror."

"Good job in the ministry," she broke off as she looked at her forehead.

"Bloody hell, you are Harry Potter. Well you certainly are hotter then any of the other famous wizards."

* * *

><p>Later that night the couple sat, Ginny resting on Harry's chest as they watched the flickering flames that danced in the fireplace.<p>

"Aunty Muriel didn't insult you once, and she lives off insulting people, how did you do it?"

"Easy, I'm Harry freakin' Potter! I'm the boss! I'm the king! I'm the star! I'm the coolest goddamn person in the entire world! Everything is awesome for me! I'm Harry freakin' Potter! And I'm the Man!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this didn't turn out quite what I wanted but I love the end. Three guesses and the first two don't count on what is once of my obsessions that is heavily referenced in the ending of this. <strong>

**I hope you all recognized references to A Very Potter Musical, or more specifically A Very Potter Sequel. If you didn't get you need to watch them.**


End file.
